A Little too Late
by Enticing Prodigy
Summary: Kendall married Lucy Stone after thinking that Jo might not come back... But Jo came back thinking that Kendall is waiting for her until she realizes that Kendall is married to Lucy... What would Kendall do? Would he break Lucy's heart? or stay with Lucy and breaking Jo's heart...
1. Happy Lives

**Hiya people this is my first big time rush fanfiction so I hope you like it **

* * *

****Kendall finally married Lucy three months ago and he was never confused about his feelings they went to vacation together but they still never had their honeymoon because Kendall's scared and so is Lucy. At first they wanted kids but they made a decision not to have them yet

[Apartment 2J]

"Logan!" Carlos screamed  
"What is it now Carlos!?" Logan shouted back  
"Where is my helmet!?" Carlos asked Logan furiously  
"How am I supposed to know where's your friggin' helmet" Logan said  
Then they ran into each other bumped both their heads to each other and both fainted The same time Kendall went into the room  
"Hey Guys I have good news" Kendall said  
"What Is it?" Logan and Carlos asked  
"Lucy finally GOT DISCOVERED" Kendall said exclaimed busily looking at a photo of Lucy even before he realized that his sister Katie had her new boyfriend that morning

"Hey dude wanna smooch my sis? What about no!" James said thinking that he's Katie's big brother  
"James its fine he won't" Katie said busily hugging her new Boyfriend

Then Lucy came into the room with a contract in her hands she showed it to Kendall and they kissed each other Carlos covered his eyes then he removed one hand before another when the couple stopped Kissing

* * *

**Oh hahahaha a hint of the second chapter is a surprise I'm completely working on the second chapter and sorry if this chapter's too short its better if i used word but i can't use a Bold font in it... ;) **

**So wait for the second chapter ;)**


	2. Unexpected

**the second chapter mwahahahahaha the surprise hahahaha this is my fave chapter **

**Chapter 2: Unexpected **

**Kendall can't believe this he saw someone from his past**

* * *

****The next day After work Kendall went to his apartment tired and exhausted the three boys came home early but Kendall had to do a little polishing with his voice so Gustavo made him stay and do his parts in the song all over again

When he entered the apartment the three boys Logan, Carlos and James are all crowding up the couch Kendall can't see clearly who the three boys are talking to but one thing's for sure she's blonde with curly and long hair Could it be? Is it Jo? But Kendall won't jump into conclusions he was thinking maybe it was one of the Jeniffers who just curled her hair

But Kendall was surprised when the three boys made their way for Kendall he saw Jo back with her wavy hair longer she was wearing pink boots and pink leatherette gloves with a blue blouse and yellow jacket that really matches her complexion

"Kendall!" Jo exclaimed she ran toward Kendall and hugged him and for the first time Kendall felt confused about his feelings for Jo and Lucy he thinks he like Jo and Lucy at the same time Kendall didn't think twice but to hug Jo back

Then Kendall pulled away

"Jo I'm sorry we can't be together now" Kendall sighed  
"Uhh what do you mean?" Jo asked really confused  
"I'm married to Lucy and we got married three months ago" Kendall said  
"KENDALL? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD WAIT FOR ME BUT NO! YOU GOT BORED AND MARRIED LUCY STONE HOW COULD YOU KENDALL? I SHOULDN'T HAVE COME BACK I TURNED DOWN ANOTHER MOVIE TO BE SHOT AT THE PHILIPPINES JUST SO I COULD SEE YOU! BUT YOU GOT MARRIED!" Jo shouted at Kendall and the whole Palm Woods could hear Jo shout at Kendall

"Jo I'm so sorry" Kendall said, Jo turned her back on Kendall but Kendall got hold of her hands  
"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Jo said crying miserably

Jo saw Lucy near the doorway and can't help but to slap Lucy she went to apartment 4J where Camille lives she knocked on the door and Camille shouted "Its Open!" Jo entered Camille's apartment full of misery "Jo you look terrible" Camille said looking at Jo with eyes really worried

"No no I'm completely fine nothing to worry about" Jo said wiping the tears away from her eyes  
"I know you too much Jo you're not fine let me guess you found out that Kendall and Lucy are married right?" Camille asked looking at Jo's eyes  
"Yes! And you knew all along and you never told me!" Jo said crying again  
"Jo I didn't know you were coming back that's why I didn't prepared I'm so sorry" Camille said hugging her best friend  
"Do you mind if I stay here for a while? my dad has the keys to his apartment and he's got a 10 year contract in his old company in Illinois" Jo asked Camille wiping her eyes  
"Yeah sure" Camille said finally letting Jo enter her room

[Apartment 2J]

"Kendall? You never told me Jo's back?" Lucy said  
"That's because i never know she'll be back" Kendall answered Then Lucy just walked out of the room with no reason

Logan, James and Carlos looked at Kendall and Logan said  
"Dude you've got to be kidding me two girls who loves you?" Logan said  
"So who do you choose?" The three asked at the same time  
"I-I don't know" Kendall said

* * *

**Yep that's the surprise Jo's back finding out that Lucy and Kendall are married **

**Chapter 3 hints: Kendall will hang out with one of the two girls more than ever **

**If you're Kendall who will you choose Jo or Lucy go and send me your answer by the review button I really need your answers so Are you Team Jo or team Lucy **

**P.S I'm not making this into twilight for your information okay?**


	3. Day With Kendall

**This is it guys the third chapter mwahahahaha **

**SPOILER ALERT: KENDALL WILL HANG OUT WITH JO MORE HAHAHA**

* * *

The next day...

The four boys went to record a new song with Griffin watching them so they have to make extra caution that they won't mess up this time so they have to practice for one hour before recording with Griffin

"You know Logie I wanted to visit Nigeria falls someday" Carlos said before going into the studio  
"Niagara falls Carlos for the one millionth time" Logan corrected him

Then before they could even say hi to Gustavo, Gustavo shouted at them already  
"DOGS! BOOTH! NOW!" then they hurriedly went into the booth and sang their song

"_Wait a minute before you tell me anything how was your day coz' I been missing (You by my side Yeah)  
Did I awake you out of your dream sorry but I couldn't sleep (Calm me down there's something there's something bout' the sound of your voice I-I-I never never it always far away as it may seem Oh Soon we'll be together we'll pick up right where we left all Paris London Tokyo there's just one thing that I gotta do (hello) tuck you in every nigh on the phone oh" _

After the extra one hour practice Griffin arrived and the boys sang their song and all Griffin gave is a thumbs up then he left without a sign of anything

"DOGS OUT NOW!" Gustavo said and the boys rushed to the exit of the studio before Gustavo gets mad at them

Kendall went to his apartment and Lucy gave him several phone calls but he never answered any of them because he's guilty for marrying Lucy but he's also guilty for loving Jo

Kendall went to Lucy's apartment knocked at the door and realized that Lucy's not there so he decided to go to Camille's apartment at 4J

[Apartment 4J]

Kendall knocks on the door and to his surprise Jo was the one who answered the door

"Hey who is it" Jo said busily texting someone from her phone without noticing that she's talking to Kendall  
"Hey Jo" Kendall said  
"Oh hi Kendall" Jo said frowning again  
"Look Jo I'm sorry for marrying Lucy and all this but its just ugh" Then he trailed off looking at Jo like a lost puppy  
"Oh, well its okay everyone thought i'm gone and everything had to be this way I shouldn't have come back" Jo said  
Then Kendall leaned towards her and kissed Jo and to Jo's confusion she kissed back Until...

"Kendall! I never thought you'd do this to me" Lucy said looking at Jo and Kendall Kendall pulled away from Jo looked at Lucy and Chased her up to her apartment

But after some 5 hours of knocking, Kendall gave up and tried to pick a door with a hairpin successfully he did it and saw Jo talking to Lucy and he eventually interrupted the conversation

"Lucy I'm very sorry It just blurted out and then that i kissed her and I'm very very sorry okay" Kendall pleaded to Lucy  
"Okay Kendall apology accepted Jo even apologized she said she kissed you first everything's cool but now i just need some time alone okay?" Lucy said then both Kendall and Jo left the room

"Jo you really told Lucy you're the one who kissed me first?" Kendall asked Jo  
"Yeah I did because I don't want you two to get divorced because of a stupid kiss" Jo said walking away from Kendall but Kendall grabbed her wrist  
"What now Kendall?" Jo complained  
"Dinner tomorrow I'll pick you up at seven" Kendall said and Jo nodded

[Apartment 4J at Camille's]

"Camille I got good news" Jo said happily to Camille who's busy reading a script  
"Kendall just asked me out for a dinner tomorrow!" Jo said happy dancing around Camille's apartment  
"Oh My Gosh! Kendall just asked you out on a date!" Camille had that reaction where the two girls are in the sort of fangirling mode  
"What am I supposed to wear?" Jo asked a little worried  
"Oh Jo you haven't changed a bit" Camille said then she dragged Jo to her new walk in closet  
"Oh my Gosh Camille there's a lot of clothes to choose from in here!" Jo exclaimed  
"Come on girl you need to try some on!" Camille said and pushed her in the walk-in closet

Jo looked at some of the racks and took a pink long gown and tried it on

"Too fancy" Camille said

Then Jo tried out a red dress with a lot of glitters and a blue cocktail dress with sequins in it

"The Blue one is the right one for you it matches your color" Camille said

"Thanks Camille" Jo said then she changed to her normal clothes took the blue dress to her room and brushed her hair in her room then fell asleep

[The next morning]

Jo woke up by the sound of her alarm clock

"8:00! Oh I'm late for work!" Jo screamed and rushed to her car as soon as she could and drove to the set of New Town High  
"Hey Jo" the new town high producer said  
"Hey I'm ready for taping" Jo said then the producer's eyebrows narrowed  
"Oh you're not scheduled for taping today you're not in the series until the last episode if season 3 you're gonna be the big surprise of the season" The producer said  
"Oh Okay I'll just go back to palm woods and take my day off" Jo said and drove back to the palm woods

[In the lobby]

"Oh I'm so sorry" Jo said as she bumped into Kendall  
"Oh hi Jo I thought you're having the new town high taping?" Kendall asked  
"Oh about that I'm not gonna be in new town high until the last episode of season 3" Jo said  
"Cool! Wanna hang out?" Kendall asked Jo  
"Yeah sure where to?" Jo asked Kendall  
"Starbucks my treat lets go!" Kendall said and dragged Jo to his car and drove to the nearest starbucks

It was a 30 minute drive from Palm Woods to Starbucks and they finally reached it but sadly it was closed for renovation purposes So instead the two went to go sightseeing they went to the Hollywood walk of fame and the Sta. Monica Pier and other place else and the last place they went is the HOLLYWOOD sign Kendall and Jo sat next to each other at the letter L

"So why haven't you told me you married Lucy?" Jo asked pretending like she doesn't mind a lot about the question  
"Because I was afraid I'd loose everything I ever have" Kendall sighed  
"Kendall you could've just waited for me to come back I could never leave you here and now I just lost you and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me" Jo said crying and Kendall pulled Jo's head to his shoulders  
"But Jo, just so you know even before I married Lucy I still love you" Kendall said and Kissed Jo's forehead  
"I still love you Kendall and I'll always do" Jo said then Kendall leaned towards Jo and kissed her, and Jo kissed Kendall back thinking there's no Lucy to interrupt them. Then Kendall pulled away

"Lets just go home" Kendall said with a smile on his face

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you? Did you? **

**I'd really value your feedback and I have a question to ask you **

**If you're in Kendall's situation in this fanfic who would you pic Jo or Lucy? and why? answer this using the PM button in my profile or my review box **

**I really value your opinions **

**PLEASE READ and REVIEW **

**AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER **

**XOXO **

**Jo Taylor **


	4. Big Time Fight

**Chapter 4: The Big Time Girl Fight and Big Time Divorce **

**Lucy and Jo are somewhat gonna get caught up in a fight for Kendall's heart after Lucy found out what happened to Kendall and Jo. Would they file a divorce? Or not do anything?**

* * *

[[Apartment 2J]]

"Kendall where have you been last night?" Lucy asked Kendall the moment Kendall just woke up  
"You told me you're going sightseeing!?" Lucy asked again with a high voice almost shouting  
"I was sightseeing it just took me so long because of the traffic jam" Kendall said  
"Yeah right traffic jam" Lucy mocked Kendall  
"So you don't trust me? huh?" Kendall asked  
"Oh there's no traffic jam in here THERE'S A JO!" Lucy said  
"SO YOU THINK I MAKE OUT WITH JO? WHO IN THEIR PROPER MINDS WOULD THINK LIKE THAT?!" Kendall shouted at Lucy  
"THAT'S BECAUSE ITS THE THING THAT HAPPENED!" Lucy shouted back  
"OKAY THEN FINE! IF WE DON'T TRUST EACH OTHER THEN WHY DON'T WE JUST GET DIVORCED!" Kendall shouted right into Lucy's face  
"K-Kendall I'm so sorry" Lucy cried  
"This is the best for all of us if we don't trust each other" Kendall said completely ignoring Lucy  
"Kendall please I'm so sorry I love you please don't" Lucy pleaded but still Kendall walked out of the apartment and went to the park and thought of his actions

[Apartment 4J]

Jo was busy eating breakfast when someone knocked on the door

"I'll get it!" Jo said and went to get the door  
"Hi Jo" Lucy said full of pride  
"Hey Lucy" Jo said giving Lucy a nice smile  
"Jo I want you to go away from me and Kendall" Lucy said  
"Why what did I do wrong this time?" Jo asked Lucy  
"You just have to make everything worst do you?!pretending like you don't know, Okay let me tell it for you YOU AND KENDALL WERE MAKING OUT AND I KNOW IT!" Lucy shouted as if the whole palm woods could hear her  
"What? I never even made out with Kendall" Jo said very confused and Lucy running out of control

slapped Jo and grabbed her hair "Stop!" Jo shrieked but Lucy won't stop instead she kept on slapping and pulling Jo's hair and Jo can't take Lucy's hands off her  
"STOP IT JUST STOP IT!" Camille shouted at the two girls

Then eventually Lucy let go of Jo's hair and stopped slapping Jo

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU LUCY?!" Camille asked Lucy  
"Because of Jo Kendall and me are gonna get divorced!" Lucy said  
"But Why will you two get divorced?" Camille asked lowering down her voice sadly  
"Because Kendall still loves Jo and he's just afraid to admit it" Lucy said frowning and is trying to avoid looking at Jo  
"Lucy I didn't know I swear" Jo said  
"BECAUSE YOU WILL NEVER KNOW! KENDALL KEPT IT FROM EVERYONE EVEN ME!" Lucy shouted and went to the elevator crying a bucket of tears  
"I never really knew" Lucy explained to Camille crying  
"I know Jo its okay" Camille said comforting her friend  
"Camille its time I'll move back to 3I, I found the key in my clothes" Jo said  
"Oh okay" Camille said then helped Jo inside her apartment to pack her things to return in apartment 3I

[Palm Woods Park With Kendall and the boys]

"Okay Kendall tell me why do you have to file a divorce with Lucy? You just got married!" Logan asked Kendall  
"I don't know maybe I love Jo more" Kendall said putting his head in his hands  
"Then why did you marry Lucy in the first place you should've just waited for Jo!" James said  
"Because I didn't know I love Jo before me and Lucy got married" Kendall sighed  
"So the question is WHO DO YOU LOVE MOST? LUCY OR JO?" Carlos said loudly to Kendall  
"I don't know" Kendall sighed  
"You have to choose Kendall Lucy or Jo?" Logan asked and this question even put more pressure in Kendall's heart  
"Maybe I love Jo more" Kendall sighed  
"Then what about Lucy?" Carlos asked  
"Well we fight a lot and I seem to think Lucy is not the one for me" Kendall said very confused  
"If you love Jo then you have to really file a divorce for Lucy" James said looking at Kendall  
"I really don't know what to do I love Jo but I have to tell Lucy without putting pressure in her heart" Kendall said  
"Kendall that's very impossible telling someone you love someone more without breaking her heart" Logan said  
"Well I guess the divorce papers are gonna have to be ready" Kendall sighed and went back to Apartment 2J

[Apartment 2J]

"What's up big brother?" Katie asked Kendall  
"Trying to think about the whole divorce thing" Kendall answered Katie very depressed  
"Congratulations on your divorce with Lucy" Katie said  
"Why?" Kendall asked Katie confused  
"Because you two always fight for such simple stuff I like you better with Jo" Katie said looking at Kendall  
"So you think I should pick Jo?" Kendall asked his sister  
"Yeah, you missed her a lot right? and the day she left you guys ran into the airport just so you could get your goodbye kiss with her and the Worldwide song was completely dedicated to you two" Katie said  
"Well I don't know" Kendall replied  
"Think about it big brother but for your information I'm on team Jo" Katie said smiling at Kendall and went out of the apartment and Kendall sat there thinking about Jo and Lucy

Then Kendall looked at the window and saw Jo sitting on the chairs all by herself with a worried look on her face Kendall began singing:

_I'll love ya, if you got nobody to love_  
_Girl I'll adore ya, if there's no one to adore_  
_And I'll show you, if there's no one to show_  
_And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know_

_Every time you come around you put a lightning bolt on my face_  
_Baby every time you come around girl you take my breath away_

_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in_  
_Cuz I want you to breathe until you take me in_  
_But the truth is_

_She has no idea, no idea that I'm even here, I'm even here_  
_She has no idea, no idea I'm standing here, I'm standing here_

_I kiss you, yeah, whenever you want to be kissed_  
_Oh I miss you two seconds after you leave screaming come back to me, come back to me_  
_Let me please let me see you let me take that heart of yours_  
_And I'll be whatever you need me to be, the good guy the bad guy just tell_  
_Me baby_

_Every time you come around you put a lightning bolt on my face_  
_Baby every time you come around girl you take my breath away_

_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in_  
_Cuz I want you to breathe until you take me in_  
_But the truth is_

_She has no idea, no idea that I'm even here, I'm even here_  
_She has no idea, no idea I'm standing here, I'm standing here_

_Please tell me you can hear me I'm expressing my_ _love_  
_I wont stop till I get ya I'm not letting up_  
_I'm running to your heart like a kid in a store_  
_Take every ounce of love and beg you for more, and beg you for more_

_That She has no idea, no idea that I'm even here, I'm even here_  
_She has no idea, no idea I'm standing here, I'm standing here_

__Then Kendall made up his mind, he's gonna file divorce papers to end his relationship with Lucy Stone

* * *

**Okay guys I'm sorry if you feel angry about how this chapter turned out but I guarantee you one thing before this story even finishes Kendall and Lucy will make one last kiss **

**and for Jendall yes Kendall picked Jo in this chapter and Jo didn't know she was the girl that Kendall picked **


	5. It Only Gets Better

**Chapter 5: It only gets better **

**Lucy found another person who's gonna be her man (sort of) and Lucy and Jo finally forgave each other... **

**This Chapter focuses on Lucy for a bit **

**Disclaimer: For all the chapters, I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH **

* * *

[Apartment 3I]

"Hey Jo" Kendall said practicing before knocking on Jo's door  
"Look I really love you and just realized it now and I'm filing the divorce with Lucy so I could get back with you, If you'd be glad to take me back-" Then he trailed off and Jo opened the door  
"How long are you listening to me back there?" Kendall asked Jo, Jo pursed her lips and said  
"Long enough to know the truth" Jo said looking at Kendall seriously  
"I didn't know what I was doing marrying Lucy and I just realized I loved you more than anything else" Kendall sighed  
"Well I think its the bad time for me to come back from New Zealand I just ruined a newly wed couple and I just think I'm a terrible person" Jo sighed  
"No you're not you made things right in Palm Woods and made everything better you're Jo and there's no one like you to do all these things" Kendall explained and smiled at Jo  
"Well what would Lucy think?" Jo asked unsure  
"She's coping up but she'll do well after the cope up and I've heard that James is making her feel better" Kendall said  
"I have to think about it, I don't wanna go in ruining a guy's married relationship" Jo said  
"That's the Jo I know and love" Kendall said and gave Jo one last kiss in the cheek before he leaves

[In Lucy's old apartment with Lucy and James]

"Lucy how are you?" James asked looking at the very disappointed Lucy  
"I'm fine thanks its just the whole divorce thingy it just got on me" Lucy said  
"And besides everyone doesn't know only you the guys, Jo and Camille" Lucy said pretending she doesn't care while drinking her bottle of vodka early in the morning  
"Lucy get that thing away from you!" James said, taking the bottle of vodka away from Lucy's hand  
"James! Cool Off! I'm totally fine and everything's okay in here!" Lucy said in her high voice  
"No you're not now give that vodka to me and I'll throw it away its making you crazy" James said taking the half-full bottle of liquor from Lucy's hand  
"You're taking everything too serious James everything's fine and I'm alright with this bottle of happiness" Lucy said taking back the bottle of liquor  
"Okay Then Drink the Liquor and if you got drunk and got out of control don't come running back to me" James said leaving the room worried about Lucy's state of condition as he walked to Apartment 2J  
Along the way James ran into Carlos who was very out of control and hyperactive  
"Woah Carlos Waddup?" James said  
"Logan! he took my last 5 bottles of Zom-B-Gon" Carlos said panting, very worried about his Zom-B-Gons  
"Don't Worry he'll get those bottles back to you in no time" James assured Carlos  
"Ok I'll wait for him" Carlos said unsure then continued walking searching for Logan

But James became more worried about Lucy's state of behavior and decided to come back to her apartment

[Lucy's apartment with James and Lucy]

As James walked in the door he saw a very drunk Lucy on the couch with a broken glass of liquor on the floor  
"Oh No Lucy!" James exclaimed, then he took Lucy from the couch and carried her to her room in her small apartment and laid Lucy down in her bed  
"Sleep tight" James said and kissed Lucy's forehead then went to the living room to sweep the broken glass and cleaned her apartment

**AFTER 5 HOURS...**

Lucy finally awakened from her long drunk sleep and she saw herself in her bedroom in her bed  
"What the heck?" Lucy asked herself, Then she went to the living room to see James asleep on the couch and the apartment cleaned like there's been a general cleaning in her apartment  
"Thanks James I know you did this for me" Lucy said smiling at James then she left the room leaving James asleep on the couch

Lucy went to the park and unexpectedly ran into Jo

"Oh hey Jo" Lucy said as she bumped into Jo  
"Oh hi, if you're mad at me I'm very sorry" Jo said, trying to figure out a way to get lost with Lucy  
"Its fine besides its Kendall's decision and we always fight so I don't even know if we would last some years with our marriage for a lot of fighting" Lucy said trying to hide the pain that the question caused away  
"Are you sure?" Jo asked  
"Yeah I'm fine besides things are going better with me and James" Lucy said  
"Oh okay good luck" Jo said then the two girls went opposite directions of the Palm Woods Park, when Lucy bumped into Kendall accidentally  
"Lucy!" Kendall exclaimed  
"Hey I just talked to Jo a while ago and she said sorry but everything's fine with me" Lucy said  
"Oh Okay" Kendall said scratching his head  
"Well just so you know things are going better with me and James" Lucy told Kendall  
"Oh good luck with you and James" Kendall said and kissed Jo one last time and after that they parted ways and Lucy touching her lips after Kendall kissed her then she quickly forget about him

[Apartment 3I with Kendall and Jo]

"Kendall, why did you choose me instead of Lucy whom you've married already?" Jo asked Kendall  
"Because I was being stupid I loved you more than anything else in this whole apartment" Kendall answered  
"And you're ready for a divorce because of me?" Jo asked Kendall again  
"I can't bear to love someone I'm not even in love with and I can't force our connection to a Boyfriend/Girlfriend connection when its weird and wrong" Kendall said  
"Thanks for choosing me instead of her though I never really thought you'd do this for me" Jo said  
"Anything for my Worldwide Girl" Kendall said then he leaned forward to Jo and kissed her and eventually Jo kissed back taking back all the things she missed when she's in New Zealand  
"Jo I'd do everything to have all the days back with you" Kendall said  
"Don't worry you'll have them back as long as I'm here" Jo said and they hugged each other

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH **

**I just love this Chapter its everything I ever wanted and there's the Kucy kiss I promised you and the next 6th Chapter idk I can't give you a clue its a surprise **


	6. I'll try hard not to

**Chapter 6: I'll try hard not to **

**OMG one of the most revealing chapters eeep! it makes me fangirl hahaha **

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER (P.S I'M NOT YELLING) SO JUST PLEASE... READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE **

** XOXOXOXOX**

* * *

Lucy was in her apartment thinking straight about everything, first she had James in her mind all the time, and then she was very insecured about how people treated Jo, and mostly she still loves Kendall, and she thinks she was just forcing herself to fall in love with James...

_No Lucy you can't love Kendall and James at the same time he's your friend and he's your soon-to-be Ex-husband _Lucy said then she shook her head looking at the albino coconuts from her window trying to keep her mind off everything but instead James went into the room

"Hey Lucy" James said with his usual morning vibe  
"Hey James" Lucy said trying to keep the pain away from her face as she looked at James  
"I brought you some sodas and popcorn" James said taking the soda and the popcorn from the bag  
"What are those for?" Lucy asked looking at the stuff James bought her  
"We need to watch a movie right here right now" James said  
"What for?" Lucy asked curiously  
"Of course to keep your mind off the things you need to forget" James said smiling at Lucy  
"You're the nicest guy in here" Lucy said grabbing a soda and some popcorn  
"even nicer than Kendall" she mumbled  
"Sorry what?" James asked  
"Oh its nothing" Lucy denied  
"Come on then lets watch...The Last Airbender" James said waving his fingers over the DVD  
"Lets watch it then" Lucy said, then James popped the DVD into the DVD player and sat on the couch with Lucy watching the DVD as the introduction began

[Apartment 2J]

"I'm bored" Carlos said  
"So am I" Kendall answered  
"Wanna play baseball bat head?" Logan asked  
"Oh game on" Carlos said  
"Yeah sure" Kendall agreed, so each took one baseball bat and placed bean bag chairs behind them and spun around with their foreheads stuck on the end of the baseball bat  
"Can't hold any longer" Carlos said then landed on the bean bag chair with his helmet  
"Oh Spinning room its spins like crazy" Kendall said then fell on the bean bag chair  
"Oh does this mean I win?" Logan asked then fell at the bean bag chair, Then Jo came in the room  
"Is Kendall here?" Jo asked  
"Yes I am here" Kendall said walking like a drunk man  
"Kendall are you drunk?!" Jo asked with a pitchy voice  
"No I'm not we played Baseball bat heads a while ago we got dizzy and we get like this" Kendall said  
"Oh well I'll just come back later and don't play that game again you three could get hurt" Jo said  
"Okay sure" Kendall said waving his hands at Jo  
"Okay bye I love you" Jo said, then through Kendall he was shocked he was unsure if he's tha boyfriend of Jo so to his confusion he said  
"Yeah well you too" he said then he looked at Jo's frowning eyes after he said the line and he thinks Jo was hurt  
"Yeah I'll just come back" Jo said turning away from him then walked to the elevator to apartment 3I

[Lucy's apartment with James and Lucy]

"Oh the special effects are great, James I never know you like movies like these" Lucy said eating her popcorn  
"Yeah well neither do I it just popped in HBO last week and I watched it and I never thought It'd be that great" James said looking at Lucy  
then it popped into James' mind he thinks he like Lucy _James what are you doing? you can't date a married woman especially when she's your best friend's wife you really can't do that its a crime to humanity and a crime to Big Time Rush especially when no one knows Kendall and Lucy are married _James talked to himself whispering

"Uhh James?" Lucy asked him  
"What are you saying?" she added  
"Oh uhh uhh nothing I was just saying that you know those stuff and the other stuff and.." then he trailed off  
"Oh Whatever we could just watch the movie and talk or MURMUR less" Lucy said  
"Okay whatever you say" James said

**AFTER THE VERY AMAZING MOVIE **

"Lucy may I ask you something?" James asked  
"Sure anything..." Lucy answered looking at James  
"Well do you like me?" James asked and James felt a lump in his throat after asking the very awkward question  
"Of course I like you and I think I'm falling for you..." Lucy said feeling a little embarrassed  
"Well... do you mind... going to a date with me?" James asked shyly  
"On a Date? Wow James Of Course I would go on a date with you I never thought you'd be so confident around me" Lucy said  
"Oh well you're my first girlfriend... sort of" James said scratching his head  
"Oh you're gonna be my boyfriend sure I'd love to" Lucy said then she kissed James on the cheek  
"Wow you're good" James said stroking Lucy's hair  
"You're funny, come on get out pick me up at seven flat no late no early" Lucy said pushing James out of the door  
"7 flat James!" Lucy said  
"Okay!" James shouted busily jumping on the way to apartment 2J  
"Hey Katie" James said still jumping while he saw Katie and her new boyfriend holding hands  
"Oh whoa whoa hands off dude!" James said and continued jumping to the elevator

[APARTMENT 2J]

"Guys I just asked Lucy out!" James exclaimed as he pushed the door  
"Say What?" Logan asked while in the middle of drinking a juice box  
"I just asked Lucy out and she said yes!" James said happily  
"She's married dude!" Logan and Carlos both said to James' face  
"Well who cares they're getting divorced" James said acting like he doesn't care but the truth is he does and he's just trying to hide it away from him  
"Man up James! don't go to that date who knows maybe Lucy was just using you" Logan said assuring James  
"Yeah James Man Up! she just got from a very devastating divorce stuff maybe she was just using you tot get back with Kendall one more time who knows maybe she's head over heels for Kendall" Carlos said agreeing with Logan  
"Well maybe she does..." James said frowning  
"Okay I won't go to that date maybe she's just using me to move on to another guy" James said

**7:00 the time of the date **

****"I wonder where's James?" Lucy asked to herself then she came to apartment 2J to check on James  
"James? why are you asleep in the couch?" Lucy said  
"Because I wanted to sleep so i slept" James answered Lucy while yawning  
"James what about our date?" Lucy asked  
"Well you're just using me to get over Kendall" James said  
"J-James you know I could never do that" Lucy said crying  
"Well you could do now" James said  
"H-How d-did you f-f-find out?" Lucy asked James crying  
"I've had help" James said hiding the pain and the guilt he felt inside  
"Just Just don't try and do those stuff to anyone because if you did you could ruin their lives" James said  
"I-I'll try hard not to" Lucy said  
"I feel betrayed Lucy I just hope you know" James said

* * *

**THERE IT IS THE 6TH CHAPTER SORRY IF I DIDN'T UPLOAD FAST I'M BUSY WITH THOSE STUFF I HAD AT HOME **

**THERE IT IS CHAPTER 6 OH POOR JAMES BETRAYED BY LUCY BUT DON'T WORRY JACY SHIPPERS JACY WILL COME BACK AFTER A FEW CHAPTERS **


	7. Distractions

**Chapter 7: Distractions **

* * *

If anyone's going to ask Jo how much she loves Kendall here's what her answer's going to be  
"Its indefinite, it can't be measured by any measuring device or anything that is used for measuring how a person loves someone I won't leave Kendall again not this time even if it involves trying to get him from the hands of another" Jo said to Carlos who is asking her

"Well even if it involves sacrificing for him?" Carlos asked  
"Yes I will even if it involves loosing him and I will never replace him" Jo said  
"But you do know Lucy still loves Kendall" Carlos said worrying about Jo  
"Well, if Kendall loves Lucy then I'd accept the fact I'll just try and distance myself from them to keep things from being worst I guess i'll just leave palm woods and the two of them alone" Jo said frowning  
"Why did you asked anyways?" Jo added looking at Carlos wiping a single tear she just shed  
"Because I wanted you to be ready of whatever the decision Kendall will make" Carlos said  
"Thanks Carlos but I think I'm ready enough to know what's the decision and anyways Kendall is still unsure a about his decisions" Jo said hiding the pain it caused her  
"But just make sure you are ready" Carlos assured her then he left the apartment 3I

Then someone knocked on Jo's door just after Carlos left

"Jo are you there?" she asked  
"Wait I'll get the door" Jo answered  
"Oh hey L-Lucy? What are you doing her your apartment is upstairs right?" Jo asked  
"I wanted to ask you if you got mad at me for marrying Kendall?" Lucy asked shyly but very surely  
"No, I don't get mad at people just for marrying Kendall that's sick" Jo said  
"Look Jo I wanted to ask you can I just get Kendall back? after all he's my everything and the divorce came early..." Lucy pleaded... Jo's eyes turned red and tears started to fall  
"Lucy don't wanna be rude but you're being selfish just leave him alone with his own decisions did I try to even stop him from kissing you? yes I saw that kiss at the park! but did I stop him no! I held on to what's left of my conscience but just leave him to his decisions Lucy just for once try to be selfless" Jo said as she's crying then she ran out of the door

Lucy failed and collapsed on her knees crying _why can't I make things right? is it bad to think about me and Kendall? now people say I'm selfish.. _Then she went out of the apartment _  
_

* * *

**Guys I'm sorry but I'm gonna put this story on hold I'm really sorry hope you're ready... **


	8. Paparazzi

**here I am ONCE AGAIN BACK AND UPLOADING STORIES NOW AND THEN yay! I love uploading my stories now yayay!  
**

**Nice to be back again so here I'm gonna be giving a shoutout to CHILD OF ATHENS she's in fact one of my friends here in :) **

**okay so I'll get the story started maybe you'll get bored of reading all of my speeches**

**But well let's have a challenge shall we? **

**LET'S TAKE A QUIZ [answers shall be put in the review box] **

**What was Jo's excuse of not hanging out with Kendall when he's flirting with her?  
a. Career first boys later  
b. She likes Kendall but she's not allowed to have a boyfriend  
c. She told Kendall that she has a boyfriend **

**answer answer answer winner gets a shoutout **

* * *

**Jo's POV **

Apartment 3I

"Yeah dad thanks I'll be fine I'm gonna get a new project trust me" I lied to my dad again  
"Just make sure of that honey, Is your new town high season ending?" he asked me  
"Dad its finished for like 3 years ago, those are just the replays" I told my dad  
"Okay bye Jo, make sure you lock those doors okay?" I didn't hear what he said but I just said "yes" and I hung up

I sat on the couch flipping through the TV channels until I find the news channel  
_"Big Time Divorce? Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush once married Lucy Stone rockstar of Rockman records, And he wants a divorce?! paparazzi better come quick this is a scoop to come for. Meanwhile New Town High's starlet Jo Taylor returned from her movie shoot , Rumors spread that Kendall wants to be back with Jo rather than his own wife Lucy! ahh Kendall when will you think twice about your decisions Lucille Stone is enough Jo Taylor is much! so people are you Jendall or Kucy?" _The lady reporter said as they flashed pictured of Kendall and Lucy's wedding and my own picture..

"Jo!" Camille opened the door looking furious  
"What is it?" I yawned  
"Paparazzis are on their way to the Palm Woods you better get off that couch and get away!" Camille said and I yawned again  
"Well Camille so sorry to say that I can't I'll be staying here sleeping my way through everything since its the first thing I need to do" Then I yawned and cuddled against the couch

"JO WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Camille asked furious about what I am currently doing which is sleeping

"Camille, Can't you see I'm tired? and who cares what all those stupid papparazzi's do they just wanna bug in everyone's life" I said then I pressed myself against the couch and drifted off to sleep when I heard a noise outside Camille's door I eventually woke up and saw paparazzis all over the place

"Ugh..." I groaned and covered my face with pillow

"JO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GO AND HIDE FROM THEM" Camile said but I didn't listen...

"JO PLEASE THEY'RE FLOODING MY APARTMENT!" Camile pleaded.. I didn't need to be told twice I went out of the apartment and shouted

"YOU PEOPLE DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BUGGED DON'T YOU?! YOU GUYS GO AROUND AND BUG EVERYONE'S LIFE AND MAKE EVERY SINGLE THING IN THAT CAMERA OF YOURS GOSSIP!" I shouted and they all fell silent.. the hallways silent.. and I'm standing there..

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO WITH YOUR LIFE? GET HUNTED JUST BECAUSE YOU RUIN A CAREER OF SOMEONE?! HUH?! JUST MOVE AWAY! GET OUT OF PALM WOODS!" but they didn't moved... I balled my hands into a fist and shouted even harder

"IF YOU WANT ME TO SLAP YOU THEN STAY... IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR JOBS THEN GO AWAY! DON'T BUG ME HERE..." I shouted then they all walked away downstairs...

I went back to Camile's apartment and lay down on her couch

"That was nicely handled" She said...

"After all the paparazzis I encountered in New Zealand? Oh that is just an easy mob to handle" I said then I slept on her couch...

* * *

**yucky update if i should say so myself -.- **


End file.
